Cartoonime: Crash Edicoot a comedy!
by Lizaard
Summary: My new second series. Crash Edicoot a tale about the eds meeting crash bandicoot! How would this effect the eds? Lets find out! rated M
1. CH1: A Stupid Beginning

Cartoonime: Crash Edicoot! A comedy!

Okay let's get things straight! Cartoonime is a mixture between Cartoons, Anime, and video games! Second the whole story focuses on Ed Edd n Eddy and Crash Bandicoot!

I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy and Crash Bandicoot

So now that that's out of the way lets begin!

CH1: A Stupid beginning!

**Part1 meet the bandicoots**

The cul-de-sac kids were playing when they saw a couple of moving trucks when a Moving truck opened and a bunch of Bandicoots come out. One bandicoots name is crash, the other bandicoots name was coco and finally they were being followed by a mask named Aku Aku!

Aku Aku: Do you hear something, like a narrator maybe?

Aku Aku then ignores the whole idea of hearing the narrator! Continuing on Crash sees double dee and Double dee Says: Impossible! How is it possible for an Australian mammal able to walk like that? Coco: That's my brother crash! And I'm coco and were going to be living here!

**Part2 Crash and Ed copy each other**

Ed suddenly went toward crash and they both stared at each other. Ed lifted his hand and crash did the same. Crash then scratched his butt and Ed did the same. Then Ed shows his tongue and crash did the same! Crash then bit his shoes and Ed did the same! And then…. You know what you get the message so sorry for a smart part!

**Part3 Cortex arrives!**

Cortex: Now I can rule the world with that bandicoot out of the way! Ha Ha Ha! The scanner suddenly picked up a radar signal. Computer: Bandicoot detected! Cortex: What? Well at least its not crash! Computer: Bandicoot confirmed! Crash Bandicoot! Cortex: S#%! Meanwhile! Eddy: I have the BEST SCAM EVER!!! Double dee, Ed, And Crash looked at Eddy, and he said: Were going to do a jackass video! Back at Cortex's ship! Cortex: Activate the military rockets and lasers. Back at the Cul-de-sac! Eddy: Double dee turn on the camera! Double dee: Rolling! Eddy: Hi were here live at Peach creek, and this video is Jackass: The Eds Stunts! Eddy: The first stunt is called Rocket ED! Double dee: I don't think this is such a good Idea! Eddy: Don't worry this stunt is a hundred percent safe. Double dee: Okay! Eddy: now Ed will be tied to this rocket and be launched into space! Double dee: WHAT!? Crash sees cortex's ship and then grabs Ed; light's the rocket and aims it at cortex ship! (At Cortex ship)! Computer: Warning! A Missile is heading toward us. I Repeat! A Missile is heading toward us. Cortex barely gets out of the restroom and hears a missile is heading toward his ship! Cortex looks out the window and sees the missile. Cortex: O…M…(BOOM!)

**Part 4 Cheering Cortex!**

Ed Suddenly falls down (but for some reason the explosion didn't effect him) when Ed lands cortex falls on him. Ed: are you okay little man? Cortex: I'm not LITTLE!!! Ed: aw! It's okay cause someday you'll grow up to be big and tall like me! Cortex: Shut up! Grrrr! Someday you will ALL PAY!!!! Cortex suddenly walked away to build a new lab! Ed: See you later little man!

**Part 5 the scam fails!**

Double d: Eddy I think we should do this stunt! Eddy: Don't worry about it sock head. Ed: No more stunts for me I got gas. Double d: I have to agree with ed on this one, except the gas part! Eddy: Fine! you'll help me right crash? Crash smiled yes in reply. Ed went home to play Guitar Hero and double d watched ed play, then eddy bursts thru the door covered in band-aids and bruises and says: Ha! In your face I finished it! Eddy put the video tape in and played it! Hi I'm eddy and this stunt is called the eddy-waffle! Eddy did the stunt, but crash pointed the camera towards his mouth. Eddy: What? You mean I was burned, cut, bruised, maimed, and smashed for nothing? Double d: well when you put it that way ..I'd…say yes! Eddy: Grr! AHHH! F#$!!!!!!

Next Time: Dr N. Tropy: Messing with time!


	2. CH2: DrNTropy: Messing with time!

Cartoonime: Crash Edicoot! A comedy!

I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Crash Bandicoot, Chad Vader, Potter Puppet Pals, Final fantasy 4 ,or Spore!

CH2: Dr. N. Tropy: Messing with time!

**Part1: Dr. N. Tropy arrives! **

Dr. N. Tropy: Ha ha ha ha! Soon I shall enter Six Flags without paying for admission! All I have to do is open this manhole and I'll be….(Opens manhole) Here! Dr. N. Tropy realizes he is not at six flags but in peach creek! Dr. N. Tropy: AW!!!!!! F#$!!!!! Edd: Hey Watch your language! Dr. N. Tropy: oh yeah? Get a girlfriend you computer nerd! Edd suddenly stops, covers his face with his hat, and runs home! Dr. N. Tropy: What's so interesting about this place? There's no Adults there's just Immature children! Then he came up with an Idea! Dr. N. Tropy: I need some child to do my biding!

**Part2**:** The Chosen one!**

Downtown Ed gets kicked out of Empire Market by Chad Vader for shoplifting chickens. Chad Vader: And don't come back until you pay for those chickens! Ed: But I love chickens Chad! Chad Vader: Yes I know! Dr. N. Tropy: You! You will be perfect for my plan! Just think together we will get in Six Flags for FREE!!!! Ed: No thanks! I got to go online to watch Potter Puppet Pals! Dr. N. Tropy: You help me! And I'll give you "Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla." Ed: In Special Edition? Dr. N. Tropy: Yes! Ed: cool I'm in!

**Part3: The Plan and Failure!**

Dr. N. Tropy: Okay here's the plan! Then he told him the plan! Ed suddenly screams: All hail his mightiness! The master of time! Dr. Nephew Tropy! Dr. N. Tropy: That's Nafarious Tropy! Ed: Pay us all your money to see his awesomeness! Kevin: What can that blue mechanical weirdo do? Dr. N. Tropy: Lots of things! Johnny: Sing the Blue da ba dee song! Dr. N Tropy: Why? Because I'm blue? Then everyone starts to laugh! Dr. N. Tropy: Grrr! That's IT!!!!! I HAVE HAD IT! YOU WANT TO SEE ME BE BLUE!!!! WELL TAKE THIS!!!!!! Then he vanished!

Ed: where'd he go? Eddy: Who cares? That guy was diffidently Blue! Dr. was sent to the Prehistoric Period and eaten by a dinosaur!

**Part4: An Evil Plan Unfolds!**

Meanwhile in hell. Scarmiglione: Ha ha ha! Soon I shall come back to life! All I have to do is have some one say "I summon you Scarmiglione of Earth" and I'll come back! Who would be stupid enough to read this. Then he saw Ed and said "Perfect Ha Ha Ha haaaa!"

**Next time: Team Edicoot vs Scarmiglione!!!**


	3. CH3: Scarmiglione

Cartoonime: Crash Edicoot! A comedy!

I do not own Ed Edd n Eddy, Crash bandicoot, Final Fantasy.

CH3: Scarmiglione of Earth!

**Pt1 Summoning Scarmiglione!**

Scarmiglione: I will send this spell to this "Ed"! The next day. Ed was eating cereal and he saw the mailman drop off the mail. Ed: THE MAIL IS HERE!!!!!!! Ed ran to the mail and found a letter for him! Ed: I have mail!!! Ed suddenly read the letter. Ed: Let's see From "HELL" I wonder where that is? He continued: Scarmiglione of Earth I summon you? Scarmiglione: Hahahahaha! You did it I'm back! Ed: Yay!!! I have a fairy god parent! Scarmiglione: I am not a fairy! I am Scarmiglione of Earth! Ed: Cool! Lets go meet the others.

**Pt2 Meet the others**

Eddy, double dee, and Crash where all sitting on the sidewalk. Eddy: Any Ideas? Edd: Nope! Crash nodes his head! Ed: Hey guys! I got a new friend! Eddy: Does he have any money? Scarmiglione: I do not have this "Money" you speak of! Kevin: Who's that old dork? Scarmiglione: Who are you calling a dork? Kevin you loser! Scarmiglione: I am not a Loser!!!!! Kevin: Ha ha!

**Pt3 Pissed off!**

Kevin keeps taunting Scarmiglione. Scarmiglione: That's it! Army of the dead I call you! Tear him apart! Then the zombies came out and attacked Kevin! Ed: Cool Zombies! Scarmiglione: I grow bored of you too. Zombies attack him! Ed: It has come to feast on my brain! Edd: That's Impossible! Eddy: Do something lumpy!!! Crash suddenly attacked the zombies! Rolf appears! Rolf shall inflict pain on you! Rolf suddenly threw a spear and killed Scarmiglione!

**Pt4 Scarmiglione's 2****nd**** form!**

Rolf: Rolfs work is done! Scarmiglione: I'm afraid not! My powers are in death! Scarmiglione transformed into his second form! Ed: Cool! A monster! Eddy: Ed give it a break will you? Edd: That's also Impossible! Scarmiglione: Now allow me to sing the song of curse! Ed: I'll sing too. CHEESE AND MACARONI!!!! Scarmiglione: Stop! I can't concentrate! Ed Then found a rocket (from Eddy's Jackass stunt!) Ed rubbed his hands together and made fire! And launched the rocket at Scarmiglione! Scarmiglione was on fire! Scarmiglione: Fire! Fire! My weakness!!!!!! Then Scarmiglione was destroyed! Edd: Glad that's over!

**Pt5 In Hell**

Scarmiglione was back in hell (next to Mc Pee Pants) and turned around. Mc Pee Pants: Hey man! If I sing will you listen? Scarmiglione: NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!

Next Time: Its Halloween Time!


End file.
